


【消房栓】亲友

by luouo



Category: Prodece 101 Japan
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-31
Updated: 2019-12-31
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:26:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,944
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22044037
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/luouo/pseuds/luouo
Summary: *木全翔也x鹤房汐恩，鹤右注意！*ooc我的*狗血八点档*r18成分有
Kudos: 13





	【消房栓】亲友

“翔也，翔也…”木全在广袤无垠的海底漫无目的游荡了很久，初时他紧闭双眼，忍受着海水压迫眼皮带来的不适感，再到后来，他已经能在水中细数自己换气时往上冒的一个接一个小气泡。

他一度忘了自己是谁，从哪里来，只是单纯的让思维停滞，放空自己，得以在浓重的负罪感里喘息片刻。

不知从哪里传来的声音，被海水挤压后，分解成残破的只言片语，话音里残留的温度，让他升起了些许想念。

他把手往前探去，海水严丝合缝从他的指间溜过，他以为自己什么都抓不住，却意外地被人温暖回握，五指相扣。

“你在干什么？”木全黑黝黝的瞳孔直勾勾顶着鹤房，把他吓一跳，他想赶快把手收回来，又被木全使了巧劲牢牢握住。

“你看起来很痛苦的样子，我想把你叫醒。”鹤房老老实实地回答，很快把被握住的手抛在脑后，又好奇地看木全，“翔也，梦到什么了？”

“…没什么。”他伸手猛拉了一把鹤房，把人拽着失去重心扑倒在自己怀里，然后粗暴地揉乱了鹤房的头发，又突然自顾自地平静下来把他被自己弄乱的头发梳理整齐。

鹤房的发质很软，发梢正温顺地绕着他的手指，正如头发的主人现在也乖巧地被他抱着，和往常以吐槽欺负他为乐的样子形成鲜明对比。

也或许是因为木全的心不争气地剧烈跳动，才能让他忽视鹤房趴在他身上时发软的身子跟对方胸膛内同样剧烈跳动的声音。

都是他自己的问题。

榕树上是知了在呼喊夏天的名字，他俩打小一块长大，明明在学校能天天见，还是腻歪地连假期也要挨着对方过，又是一个日曜日的午后，在骄阳灼热的炙烤下，连空气都被蒸腾得肉眼可见的扭曲起来。

“哈…好热”鹤房一边叼着冰棍，一边拿着蒲扇扇风，宽大的汗衫被风吹得扬起来，腰腹处白皙的肌肤露出一大片，木全在一旁甚至还能看见他随着扇风的动作在空气中颤颤巍巍的胸前粉点。

鹤房热得像狗狗一样憨憨地吐出粉色的小舌头，来回舔吸冰棍，如此这般，却也赶不上冰棍融化的速度。带着果味的水珠沿着冰棍柱身，稍不注意，就落在他的胸前，在他白色汗衫上点缀出与周围格格不入的深色。

像一滴墨汁落进了清水，瞬间便被稀释，色素分子所到之处通通沾染上墨痕后，清水便再也回不到过去。

木全只是先上手摁住了鹤房的肩膀，把人推倒在榻榻米上，没拿稳的冰棍掉在鹤房身旁，融成一滩水。

在鹤房反应过来之前，木全俯身咬住了他的锁骨，在鹤房吃痛的嘶声下又转为细密的吻，扎实地落在鹤房每一寸肌肤上。他发现舔弄鹤房的喉结会逼得人发出破碎的嘤咛，手指拂过鹤房的腰腹时对方则会绷紧身子。鹤房的身体逐渐染上了诱人又青涩的粉，情动时水光潋滟的眼睛只匆匆瞟了他一眼，就羞怯地闭了起来，于是他又吻上对方上挑的艳红眼尾。

再后来，鹤房在他身下被他进入，头靠在他的肩颈处不停喘息，哈着甜腻到过分的气音，在他的肩膀上留下了至今还未消去的牙印。

他甚至还没来得及表明自己的心意。

还未结果的初恋就被这场乱七八糟的情事绞碎了。

鹤房像一朵温室里精心栽培的花，被他过早采摘后，捣烂的花汁在榻榻米上晕成无法收拾的模样。

——昭告着在他的主导下，两人终于从密不可分的亲友转变为其他还未定义的关系。

木全看着鹤房在一曲终了后勾起了难看的笑，跟他说没关系。

于是，未说出口的我喜欢你连带着跟初恋合二为一的欣喜一并被他揉碎了埋进土里。

成为他无法忘怀的梦。

第二天鹤房发了高烧请了病假，木全于是也翘了课跑去鹤房家楼下蹲了一整天。

这些鹤房都不知道。

他对那个午后只字不提，或许全当成好兄弟一时的欲求不满，还自觉为此做出了很大牺牲与贡献。

一切以超出木全想象的速度，很快回到了日常的正轨上。

鹤房并没有疏远他，这是他唯一庆幸的事，只是，鹤房偶尔会去楼下小卖部买冰棍，问到要不要也帮他带一根，他只好说，不用了，他胃胀，再吃会吐的。

心理上极速膨胀的悔恨感与负罪感压迫着他的胃神经，让他只是想想就要吐出来。

鹤房并不是真的对此毫无所觉。

他对自己的亲友抱有莫名的情愫，像小学男生一样笨拙地欺负自己喜欢的人，他乐衷于吐槽木全的所作所为看他露出被欺负后的可爱反应。

故事的转折点还是在某个炎热的午后。

事实上在那之前鹤房并非没有想过两个男生该如何疏解欲望。只是，被木全压在身下的时候，他才惊于对方竟把自己当成下面的。

好在他足够大度，也足够喜欢木全，于是鹤房做了一百遍心里建设终于勉为其难接受了木全的做法。

他自觉他们是情投意合天生一对，除了身体的交缠，连心也是贴在一块的，被进入的感觉太过奇怪，他把腿缠在木全腰上，换来对方更猛烈的撞击，喉间不受控制的，随着木全进攻的节奏，冒出一声声舒服的叹息。他快要受不住了，却还想缠着木全亲亲自己。从开始到现在，木全温柔地亲遍了他其他的地方，为什么还不接吻呢。腰部酸软得不成样子，小腹黏糊糊的一片，在木全连续顶弄敏感点的情况下，他指甲陷进了木全的肉里，大腿抽搐着射了出来。

头脑发白的瞬间，鹤房脑子里闪过了一种可能。

也许，翔也不是喜欢他，只是把他当成女生在缓解欲望吧…？

木全撤出时，他的后面还在一张一翕，缓缓淌出白色的浊液。木全似乎想跟他说什么，但他害怕听到自己可怕的猜想被验证，于是抢先开口道，“没关系。”

不管是哪种原因，都没关系。

因为你是翔也，因为我喜欢你。

第二天他发烧卧病在床，人生了病仿佛就脆弱了许多，杂七杂八的想法一股脑儿在他的心里闹个不停，他甚至开始庆幸昨天自己的应对，这为他们的亲友关系留下了回旋的余地不是吗？

但是…他都烧成这样了，翔也都不肯来看看自己啊，鹤房晕乎乎地想着，好兄弟帮着疏解欲望的可能性似乎又高了许多。他决定把这件事藏进记忆深处，没有意外的话，绝不让它有重见天日的机会。

鹤房还能平静地问木全大夏天想吃冰棍吗，直到对方把想吐二字砸在他的心上，才让他发觉木全对此有多抗拒。兴许是对那个午后讨厌到极致，所以连可能会回想起的因素都一并拒绝。

久而久之，鹤房也不再在他面前吃冰棍了。

他们似乎还是亲友，关系里看不见的裂痕却一直存在。

毕业季一向是传说盛行的旺季。首当其冲，就是制服的第二颗纽扣，位于最靠近心脏的位置，送给心之所系之人，再浪漫不过不是吗？

所以当木全撞见同班女生向鹤房要第二颗纽扣时也没有多意外。

鹤房值得被好女孩喜欢，而不是被自己捆上看不清未来的贼船。他脚步不停，甚至还能自然地跟旁边同是电波交流社成员的金城谈天说地。

金城倒是看出了什么，或许社团成员间真的能通过电波感受到内在的某些东西。他问，“你这样下去真的不会后悔吗？”

木全还没有被人这样直白的说过重话。他一直按部就班地前进，人生中最出格的事或许就是和鹤房的那一场情事。

一直被压抑着的情感让他揪心的疼，这种疼在他跑回去寻找鹤房，发现鹤房站在他桌边时达到最甚。

鹤房慢悠悠地转头看他，醒目的是空出的第二颗纽扣的位置。

木全都要佩服自己还能笑着跟对方确认道，“汐恩，我们是最好的朋友。”不管怎样。

鹤房的表情就跟下一秒要哭出来一样，难看的笑让他回忆起了那句没关系，好在此时，鹤房认可了他的话，多少让他感到安心。

轻不可闻的一声“嗯。”

鹤房是归宅部的忠实成员。木全原本也是。升上高二后，木全一反常态跟他说要加入什么电波交流社，问他要不要一起。他不满木全的放课后时间还要被社团活动霸占一部分，却也没有立场说出反对的话。

所以他个人逆反拒绝了木全的邀请。

木全和电波社成员的接触逐渐变多，这让鹤房有种不安感。他像得不到糖果的孩子，酸涩的情绪从心里破壳而出。但他知道，不论如何，木全最好的朋友都会是自己。

临近毕业，周围渐渐流行起第二颗纽扣的传说。他对此嗤之以鼻觉得是小孩子的把戏，背后又警惕着，密切关注木全第二颗纽扣的动向。

鹤房先等来的是同班女生的请求。他郑重地拒绝了对方，并表示第二颗纽扣只会给自己心中已经决定好的人。

想到就做，他知道这个时间木全在参加社团活动，于是匆匆跑回教室，把第二颗纽扣取下来塞到木全的背包里。害怕木全错当成恶作剧，还拿了张作业纸，在上面歪歪扭扭写着我喜欢你，旁边画了个小外星人。

他还没把纸一并塞到木全背包里，身后就传来熟悉的，木全的喘气声。

来不及思考木全为什么会出现在这里，鹤房并不想直接被木全发现自己的心思，至少得等到他回家后，在对方看不见的地方等待回音。

他把纸揉成一团塞进裤兜，僵硬地转身，听木全笑着跟他说，他们是最好的朋友。

鹤房觉得自己被看透了，木全的提醒来得多么恰到好处啊。强调他们再好，也只会是朋友，这条线不能被逾越。

他不能踏出这一步。

这份心思就跟这团纸一起埋葬在他的裤兜里吧，鹤房浑浑噩噩地回他，“嗯。”

就这样接受他的说法。

鹤房在大学里见到了很多情侣，有异性也有同性，他偶尔也会幻想这之中有他和木全的身影。

很可惜，书读了那么多，他还是没学会放弃。对象不是木全后，他似乎丧失了去爱的能力。

他和木全没有考进一个大学，但还有通过line保持联系。成年人的生活总是充实的，他白天发的消息，或许要晚间才能收到木全的回复。

和少时假期都腻一块的陪伴相去甚远。

到底在等什么呢？

木全放下了手机。

他如愿考上了东京的大学，在繁华的都市里快要迷失自我，又在回宿舍后看到鹤房发来的消息时清醒过来。

鹤房还是他心尖上的人。

他意识到自己无法接近，于是妄图在一旁，哪怕是看着鹤房获得幸福，似乎也能让他满足。

直到——

母亲发来了新的视频通话请求。

木全的母亲先是跟他表示歉意，说是亲戚家的小孩来家里做客，不知怎么跑到他房间里大闹了一通，又打趣他，纽扣怎么没送出去，还藏在自己包里。

那当然不会是他的第二颗纽扣。他的扣子老老实实待在制服上，也从没想过要送出去。电波系的头脑灵光一现，突然就回想起了鹤房站在他课桌前的一幕。那个时候，鹤房为什么一副要哭的表情呢？

木全有点慌了。他越想越不对劲，猜测的种子从他心里生根发芽到长成苍天大树连一晚也没用到。

他一夜未眠，有太多想说的，要说的憋在心里。要是鹤房已经先他一步，想开了，放弃他了怎么办？

没有答案。

所以他干脆收拾了行李，直接坐上了去找鹤房的新干线。

鹤房看到消息的时候还以为是自己花了眼，「汐恩，我到你所在的城市了。」他还没想好怎么回复，新消息又传了过来。「旅馆地址是xxx，你要过来陪我住两天吗？」

任性的亲友。

鹤房也不知道自己在期待什么，他拿上塞了几套衣物的行李包，火急火燎地叫了辆出租车开往木全所在的地方。

所幸哪怕成为了成年人，他们也没有丢失少年时的冲劲。

木全没有锁门，鹤房不知道该说他没有戒心或是别的什么好。他到的时候，木全外套都没有脱，躺在被子上睡得正熟。

他的黑眼圈格外的重，不知梦到了什么，眉头紧缩。鹤房看不得木全痛苦的样子，所以想也没想就叫了他的名字。

五指相扣是一个意外。木全没有简单地被唤醒，倒是胡乱伸手，像在找寻什么依靠。鹤房自觉把手往上凑，看着木全一点点靠近，最终握住了他的手。

然后木全就突然睁开了眼睛，把他吓了一大跳。他有些心虚地想要后撤，又被木全拽着扑在他的胸膛上。

这下他听得清清楚楚，木全的心脏谱写的旋律是，我喜欢你。


End file.
